Starlight Princess
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Kodocha Goes Supernatural! Rei gets Sana to sing with a group called Starlight Princess-little does Sana know, Starlight Princess is more than just a band name. **OLD story. Bad grammar and plotines insue. Discontined.**
1. Beginning a Starlit Friendship

**Kodocha: Starlight Princess **

**Chapter 1: Beginning a Starlit Friendship **

"Starlight Princess?" Sana gave Rei a questioning look as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah-Starlight Princess, Mayu, Mio, and Minami Kouto" He handed Sana a CD, on the cover were 3 girls.

Sana looked at it "oh yeah-I've seen them before, so why are they gonna be on _Child's Toy_?"

"Well we thought-I'd be fun, and I hear one of them is a fan of the show anyway, and aside from that they agreed to let you sing with them on the show! Isn't that great? You and one of the most popular singing groups together!"

"Sounds like it might be fun."

"So you'll do it right? Right?" Rei moved his arms as he talked.

Sana watched him "I'm guessing you already said 'yes' right?"

Rei gave a weak nod "uh huh."

"Okay!"

"Thank You! Now there's a meeting after school so once your last class is over I'll come pick you up okay?"

"You got it!" Sana told him rushing out the door.

After school was over Rei took Sana downtown to the TV studio where they shot _Child's Toy. _She walked in and Rei took her into a room with about 5 other people. "Hi" she said.

A woman-the director, stepped out of the crowd. "Glad to see you're now all we have to do is wait for the others."

Rei looked at her "They're not here yet?"

"Yeah, they're rehearsal ran a bit overtime."

Meanwhile, running in the hall were 3 girls, an older woman, and a man.

"This is not good!" the woman said, she had long brown hair, with 2 strands on either side of her face. (Like Misako)

"It's not right to make people wait!" one of the girls said-she had medium length, light brown hair with her bangs cut out of her eyes (like Sana) she ran ahead of them. Everyone chased her as she moved faster down the hall. "Move! Get out of the way!" she said when she approached the door. She stopped in front of the group. "Minami!"

Then the other two girls came in and ran into her.

"Mayu."

"Mio."

"Stage On!" they all said at once.

"So I guess everyone is here now" Rei said, before getting slammed behind the door by the two adults.

"Akira Toyama."

"And Kyoko Yoshizumi reporting for duty."

A couple minutes later, everyone sat in a conference room, giving Sana a chance to look the new people over. The oldest of the 3 girls-Mayu had long black hair, with her bangs pushed out of her face; she wore a long sleeve black Sailor Suit uniform, with a white collar that had a black stripe, and a white tie.

Over to Mayu's left sat Minami, the youngest of them. She had medium length light brown hair with a slight wave in it; she wore light pink shirt and a blue skirt, with black shoes.

Mio, the middle one sat on Mayu's right, she had medium length dark brown hair, and wore a black skirt, blue shirt, and blue sandals.

Then Sana glanced over by Rei at the two adults, the man-Akira had brown hair, and wore a black suit, and sunglasses. _'Like Rei!'_ Sana thought.

Then glanced at the woman-her name was Kyoko; she had long brown hair, parted like Misako's. She wore a blue jean skirt, and a spaghetti-strap top covered by a black sweater.

"Miss. Kurata?" a voice broke her thoughts, and Sana found herself looking at Mayu.

"Sorry to break your thinking-but are you listening?" Mayu asked.

"Uh No-what?"

Rei looked at her and handed her a paper "this is your schedule."

"Schedule?" Sana looked at him.

"Yes since you're going to be working with us you're going to be on a new schedule for a couple of days." Mio told her.

Sana read it-"Okay-but why all these after-school rehearsals?"

"It's more than we usually do-but Kyoko insisted, since we have to teach you a whole dance routine." Mayu explained.

"Huh? A whole routine?"

Kyoko stood up "yes, a whole routine, I forgot to tell you –I'm Starlight Princess' choreographer and Akira here-he's the manager."

"Oh" Sana said "but how long will that take? I have things to do and…"

Rei held his hand up "Sana, you knew this would require a lot of work when I told you."

"No I didn't!"

"None the less-I haven't asked you to do anything big in a while, and you forget-you're not the only one who has to work, and anyway the work you do is fun, so I don't know why you're complaining."

"'Cause you said you wouldn't give me a ton of work to do!!" Sana told him.

"Sana" Mayu started "I know this seems like a lot-but if you want to do this you have to work, just like we have to work to be on _Child's Toy_ and if you don't want to work that's fine, but you will be losing a great opportunity."

Sana thought for a minute _'I really do want to sing, but if I don't work I can't?_' "All right I'll do it!" she said.

"That's my Sana" Rei said.

"God rehearsals start tomorrow after school" Kyoko told her.

"Okay" Sana said.

A/N: This is an Idea I've had for awhile What do you think? Review appreciated! Flames will be used to make my marshmallows!


	2. More than a Band Name

**Chapter 2: More Than a Band Name **

The next day while riding with Rei, Sana was under the impression that rehearsal wouldn't be so bad-she was wrong. As soon as she got there they started working right away.

"No Sana- move to the left" Kyoko instructed.

Sana moved, and continued with a long routine of left-right-twirl-up-down etc…

"Okay girls break!" Kyoko said, after 20 minutes.

Sana collapsed "how do you do this? And almost everyday too-It's like your supernatural."

"You have no idea…" Mayu thought, then she handed Sana a water bottle "we've been doing it for awhile so I guess we're used to it."

Sana fell back "how can anyone get used to this?"

"Practice" Minami told her.

Meanwhile Kyoko had stepped of to the side; she pulled her ponytail out of her hair and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey."

"Huh?" she turned around to find Rei looking at her. "Hey" she said.

"Look I know you've all ready got the routine figured out but do you think it could be a little easier?" he asked.

"Look I know you're concerned for Sana but I'm sure she can do it."

"She's only 11! Aren't these girls older than her?"

"Mayu and Mio are. Mayu's 15, Mio's 12, and Minami's 10, a year _younger_ than Sana."

"But they're used to it she's not!"

"She'll get used to, trust me" Kyoko said while put her hair back up. "Now we've gotta get back to work, and no more complaining." She finished walking off.

"I wasn't complaining!" Rei said.

"No! No more!" Sana said. "Or if we're gonna work give us a longer break!"

Kyoko shook her head "fine 5 more minutes and that's it."

The girls nodded, and then there was a bang outside.

"What's that?" Sana asked looking out the window, the girls moved in front of her and looked too.

"Hey-I didn't know it was supposed to rain today-and since when is lightning black?" Sana asked.

"Uh we'll be right back" Mayu said, heading out the door with her sisters.

"Wait where are you going?" Kyoko asked them.

"Uh…outside…to get some fresh air" Mio said-trying to come up with a ligament excuse for going outside.

"But girls…"

"Sorry Kyoko!" they all said at once

""But…" she sighed "they always do this…"

Sana looked at her "really? Why?"

"How the hell should I know? I think their either sick of me, or tired of working."

Meanwhile the girls had made their way outside and were looking around "where are you?" Mayu asked.

"Right here!"

"Huh?" The girls turned around to find a woman on the roof; she had long black hair and a long dark purple dress.

"Don't you people ever learn?" Mayu asked.

"Nope" she said, and then she sent lightning straight for them, the girls jumped out of the way.

"Come on fight!"

"In case you haven't noticed we're busy!" Minami said.

"Lets see-do I care? No!" she sent more lightning.

"We have no choice!" Mayu said, pulling a star charm out of her pocket.

"_Starsha Power! Make Up!_"

A blue light surrounded Mayu, and she transformed. Her long black hair became longer, and her rehearsal clothes were replaced with a black halter top with a star broach that had wings attached to it (like Eternal Sailor Moon's) it was slanted at the bottom, with a strip of blue on the slanted part. She also acquired a black skirt, which also had a slanted bottom with a strip of blue, and a gold star charm at the top. On her feet were knee high black boots, and on her head-a gold tiara with a star on it. In her hand she held a microphone, it was half black-half blue with 3 stars engraved in the top (It's shaped like the E-Pitch from Mermaid Melody)

She tuned to her sisters "girls now!"

Mio held up a similar charm _"Starina Power! Make Up!" _

Then Minami held up hers _"Starla Power! Make Up!" _

Mio was surrounded by purple light and Minami in pink. Their outfits were the Same only-where it was blue on Starsha's (Mayu's) outfit and microphone it was purple on Mio's (Starina's) and pink on Minami's (Starla's.)

They all stood together. "Princess Starsha!"

"Princess Starina!"

"Princess Starla!"

"Stage on!" they said together.

"Finally you start!" She sent more lightning, they moved quickly.

"Trelaina!" Starina said.

"What?" Trelaina asked then a long bolt of black lightning emerged from the sky and struck in the middle of the girls, causing them to collapse. Trelaina laughed.

Starsha looked up, and saw more black clouds accumulating "I have to do something…" she thought, then stood up and started to sing.

"_Why is destiny so mysterious? _

_Why can't I tell you the truth? _

_What should I do? I'm so confused"  
_

The other two looked up and started to sing with her.

"_Love can complicate things _

_Though Love can make you so happy _

_If all of this is true then why am I…_

…_Thrown into a portal between destiny and love _

_Searching for the truth…_

…_Between many stars _

_And as these stars pass by _

_I realize what I must do _

_I have to tell you _

_Of my True destiny _

_My true destiny." _

Trelaina looked at all of them, with her hands over her ears "you and your singing!" she said standing up again.

Starsha glared at her and held her hand out, in it appeared a small star "Shining Star Laser!" The laser mixed with the remaining thunder to drive it away.

Trelaina looked around "I'll get you" she said before teleporting herself away.

The girls looked at each other "okay let's head back before they get suspicious." Starsha said as she de-transformed into Mayu.

They ran back inside.

"Where were you?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh we went outside, but then we ran into some fans-that's all" Mio told her.

"Okay-now we have 15 minutes left; let's try not to run off again."

"Right" the girls nodded and they all started working.

After work Sana approached the girls again. "Hey-how could you go outside, I mean there was the storm."

"It was a quick storm, and it passed on by the time we went outside." Mayu told her

"Okay!" Sana said, walking over to Rei.

"Remember we have to be careful-Sana can't find out."

"Right." Mio and Minami nodded.

A/N: Okay I just want to make it clear that I _Do Not _Own Kodocha or its characters, however I _do_ own Starlight Princess, Kyoko, Akira, and the song _True Destiny_ –So don't steal any of them!!

Profile: Mayu Kouto

Age: 15

Alias: Princess Starsha

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Mayu is kind, but serious. Though she has an open mind, and tries to have a clear idea of what's going on around her. Though Mayu is show to be lighthearted while Starsha is shown to be more serious.

The other girls will come later! And So will some illustrations!!


	3. Is Minami's Love Really Love?

**Chapter 3: Is Minami's Love really Love? **

The next day at school Sana got a chance to tell her friends what she was doing.

"Starlight Princess?" Aya said.

"Yup!" Sana told her.

"I love them! Their songs are just great! Can you get me an autograph?"

"Me too!" Hisae said.

"Us too!" one of the boys said.

"Huh?" Sana looked at them skeptically.

"Yeah-They're cool Mayu's the prettiest" another boy said.

"No way! It's Minami!" Another spoke up.

"Minami?! She's 10! And he's right Mayu all the way!"

Sana watched them argue back and forth then turned to Akito who was sitting in the back. "Hey Akito what do you think?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked at her "about what?"

"My work! And Starlight Princess silly!"

"Yeah-hey who's prettier Mayu or Minami?" the two arguing boys looked at Akito as well.

"I don't know, I've never heard or seen them." Akito told them in his usual manner.

"WHAT?!" the class looked at him.

"You mean you've never heard of Starlight Princess?" Tsuyoshi asked

"Not really" Akito told him.

"How could you not?! They're only one of the most popular singing groups around!"

"Yeah!" Sana said "so listen up!" Then she took out her microphone and started singing.

"_The stars in the sky shine so brightly! _

_The stars in the sky shine so brightly! _

_They shine over everything and in the midst of that is our Starlight Princess'!_

_3 shining girls who sing so nicely! _

_Mayu's the oldest the one with black hair! _

_Mio's a little younger but she doesn't care! _

_Then there's Minami she may be little but that doesn't matter! _

_She's just as good ad the others ya! _

_I work with them and we produce a special! _

_Singing and dancing you bet! _

_And that's you're Starlight Princess Song!" _

"Does that help?" Sana asked getting in Akito's face.

"No" Akito replied coolly.

"Well what will help?" she asked.

"You- getting out of my face." Akito told her.

Sana looked at him then glared "fine! But you will come to that special and you will learn!"

"What ever."

Later that day Sana ended up at the studio again, for a taping of _Child's Toy_ and a rehearsal! "This sucks!" she said to Rei while getting her hair done.

"Well acting is hard work Sana-but the shoot is short so don't worry" then he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Kyoko and Akira."

Rei headed out and down the hall to where the girls always rehearsed and saw Kyoko going over some things with the three Kouto girls. He stood there just watching her "wow I never realized how much she worked with these girls or how gracefully she can do those moves-or how beautiful she really was" he thought.

Then the girls stopped, Rei entered and Minami ran over to Akira.

"Hey" Rei said approaching Kyoko.

"Hey yourself" she said.

"Listen you told me to come see you right?"

Kyoko nodded "yes, come on Akira."

Akira nodded and stood up, and then the three adults left the room.

"Okay" Kyoko started while they were walking "we wanted to talk to you about the song."

"Song? Oh yes the song! What about it?"

"We don't have one-that's the problem" Akira said "we wanted to know if you wanted to use one of the girl's songs of if we could write one."

"Either works" Rei said.

"That's it?" Kyoko said "you don't have any other preference? This does include your opinion too."

"So now it does?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Well you didn't seem to want my opinion on the dancing, or the schedule or anything else!"

"Hey we did ask you about Sana's schedule and the dance was already planned! You know that!"

Akira just watched them "they're like bickering children" he thought.

As they argued Sana made her way into the rehearsal room- the taping for today's scene was over and she was ready to dance!

"I'm here!" she said looking around the room "hey where are Kyoko and that dude?"

"You mean Akira don't ya?" Minami asked, then as if on cue he came in, Minami rushed to his side. "Sana this is Akira Toyama our manager and my boyfriend!" she said.

"Not the boyfriend thing again!" Mayu thought she was so tired of hearing Minami a _ten _year old girl call Akira a _twenty-something _man her _"boyfriend, lover"_ and worst of all _"pimp"_ "If only she knew what that meant!" Mayu thought.

"Boy…friend-oh no been there, done that" Sana thought.

The next day Sana spent most of her time thinking about what Minami had told her _"our manger and my boyfriend!" _"Boyfriend?" Sana thought "but why? Why would she think that? Doesn't she know that he couldn't love her? Then again I once thought that Rei loved me-and look how that turned out, I have to tell her-before she gets hurt."

A couple hours later she ran into the studio early-hoping to catch Minami before her _Child's Toy _shooting. "Where is she?" Sana thought running through the halls-until she caught a glimpse of Mayu's long black hair. "She'll know where Minami is!" "Mayu!" she shouted.

Mayu turned around "Sana? What are you doing here so early?"

"Where's Minami?"

"Minami? I think she went to go get a snack or something."

"Oh thanks!" Sana said running off.

"That Sana-she's something all right" Mayu thought.

Sana ran until she came to the TV studio's café and found Minami at a table-eating ice cream. "Minami!" Sana said sitting down.

"Hi Sana!" she said.

"Hey listen I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Akira."

"What about Akira?" Minami asked.

"Why do you call him your boyfriend?" Sana asked her.

"Because he loves me, and cares for me, and I do the same for him."

Sana shook her head "Minami-I hate to tell you this, but he doesn't really."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Minami looked at her skeptically.

"He doesn't really love you."

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't-listen I used to think Rei was my boyfriend, but then I his old girlfriend Asako came back for him-but they broke up later, and then Mama gave me this speech about how Rei is not and can never be my boyfriend. You see Akira is older than you-he's a man, and there's no way he could have romantic feelings for a little girl like you." Sana explained.

Minami looked at her "NO! You're lying! Akira does love me! Even if Rei didn't love you Akira loves me!" and with that she ran off.

"Minami!" Sana tried to call after her but Minami refused to listen.

"So you tried too?" A voice said.

Sana looked up and found Mayu standing over her "huh?" she asked.

"You see-we all know Akira is not Minami's boyfriend, but she won't believe it, and I don't understand why Akira lets her believe it."

"So if everyone realizes that Akira's feelings aren't true-then why does se deny it? Could it be she truly loves him and wishes for him to love her back?" Sana thought.

Later that night at the Kouto house Minami hung over the edge of her bed "why? Why would Sana say such things? Is she trying to psyche me out or something?"

Then Mayu and Mio came in "Uh Minami?" Mio said.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"What's it look like? I'm hanging upside down."

"Why?" Mayu asked walking over and leaning eye-level with Minami.

"Well today Sana told me Akira wasn't my boyfriend I think she's trying to psyche me out or something." Minami told her.

"Listen-Minami, Sana tells the truth Akira doesn't have romantic feelings for you, he feels for you the same way he feels for all of us. I mean he does love us-but more like little sisters."

"No you're wrong! Leave!" Minami sat up and pointed towards the door.

"Minami…" Mio started.

"Leave!" she pointed again.

"Minami look I know you're upset but…"

"Go away! Leave get out!" she kept pointing, and they left.

"So what do we do?" Mio asked Mayu.

"Talk to Akira, he'll tell us the truth, I know it."

A/N: I know lame song at the beginning-but I didn't think too hard on it. Situation sound Familiar? Also yes Rei is Not with Asako in this-I have plans for him later on. Anyway here's Minami's Profile

Profile: Minami Kouto

Age: 10

Alias: Princess Starla

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Minami is hyper and hopeful! She always tries to find the good side of things and is almost always smiling. She, like her alter ego are ready to jump into whatever problems arise, even if it gets her into trouble.

Sana & Minami: Hey check out what happens to us next time!

Minami: Everyone keeps telling me that Akira isn't my boyfriend! But that can't be true! He does love me-and even my own sisters are against me! Will Akira admit his love? Or will everything go down the drain?

Sana: Next time on _Kodocha: Starlight Princess _It's chapter 4: **Akira's Past Revealed! The Truth Behind the Love Story! **


	4. The Truth Behind The Love Story

**Chapter 4: Akira's Past Revealed! The Truth Behind the Love Story!**

The next day at her school Minami sat at her desk slumping-then one of the girls- Lucia walked up to her "hey Minami-you seem down."

"Everyone keeps telling me Akira's not my boyfriend and even my sisters are against me it's a love struggle." She said.

After school was out Akira waited outside for Minami when Lucia came up to him "if you're looking for Minami I saw her leave out the back door."

"Thanks-uh Lucia right?" Akira said.

Lucia nodded and walked on, the Mayu and Mio came up to Akira.

"Hey!" Mayu said.

"Uh Hi-look I don't have time to talk I gotta go" Akira got in the car, and found Mayu sitting next to him and Mio in the back. "What the? Do you two want rides too?" he asked.

"You and me need to have a little talk" Mayu told him.

Akira took them to a café where they could talk.

"Okay" Mayu started "first take off your sunglasses so we can see your face, and don't try to get out of it by saying they're stuck to you're face or something, because you know very well that we know you better than that."

"She's being really serious-I wonder what she wants" Akira thought, and then he took off his sunglasses "there better?" he asked.

Mayu nodded "now tell me-is it really serious between you and Minami? Because if it is that would make you a child molester wouldn't it?"

"What the hell? Why would Mayu talk to me like that?" he thought "it's not really-I swear. You guys know my story right?"

"Only part of it" Mio said.

"Than listen…"

**-Flashback- **

A five year old Minami, seven year old Mio, and ten year old Mayu are walking with umbrellas in the rain, with their mother. "You know what guys?" Minami said "I got another gold star today! My teacher says if I keep doing well-I could become a real star someday!" Then she looked over to find several people sitting in the street. "Hey Mayu, Mama? Why are those people sitting in the street like that?"

A couple days later she sits in front of an older man, who is eating food Minami gave to him. "It's good huh? My sister made it-it's my favorite." Then she tugged on his arm "hey you don't have a house tight? You wanna come to my house?" Then she took him home "guys! I'm home and I brought a friend with me he's the man you said was a homeless bum!"

"What?!" The other Kouto girls said in unison.

**-End Flashback- **

Akira looked at the girls "well that's the long in short of it. After that-you hired me to be your manger, and Minami hired me to be her boyfriend as well. You see after living with you guys I did grow to love her, but more like a little sister, but she thinks of me as her boyfriend-so I thought I'd play along, for and long as it makes her happy."

"Oh I get it" Mayu said "So you think you're just gonna play along until she grows out of it. You think she's just a silly kid with a crush." She stood up and put some money on the table "word of advice-you shouldn't mess with my sister's head like that." With that Mayu left.

"Wait Mayu! I don't get it!" Mio said, she got up then bowed to Akira "well thanks" then she ran out-after Mayu. "Mayu!" she called "Mayu I don't get it!"

Mayu stopped and waited for her sister to catch up. "Listen" she started "I want you to promise me that you'll help me look after Minami and make sure she doesn't get hurt to badly."

"Okay" Mio nodded and they walked on.

Later that day Akira caught Minami at the studio, he grabbed her arm when she walked in. "Minami-where were you today?"

"Oh I took the train" Minami said.

"Why?"

"Oh I wanted to give you some time to your self bye!" Minami ran off to join the others.

Akira continued to think through out rehearsal-about how he could get Minami out of this phase-"She loves me-but I don't feel that way about her-what am I supposed to tell her. I just don't want to break her trust."

"Akira? Hello?" Minami waved her hand in front of his face "it's time to go."

While Minami did this Sana and the others stood off to the side "Minami doesn't understand-she wouldn't even listen to us." Mio told Sana.

"I know I tried too" Sana said.

"Maybe she needs to speak to someone else- someone who's older and will understand how to reach her…" Mayu said motioning toward Kyoko, but before they could approach her Rei came in.

"Hey!" he said, walking up to Kyoko.

"Rei" she nodded.

"Listen I just wanted to tell you-the girls won't be in here for a couple days."

"I remember-they have to rehearse and work on the song."

"You already-knew?"

"Of course-we all got the memo." Kyoko smiled at him, gently but slyly "hey-did you only come over here to talk to me?"

Rei froze "did I come to talk...No of course not! That's silly!"

"Sure" Kyoko said, walking away.

"Was she? Nah!" he thought "come on Sana!" He said.

"Okay-I'll see you tomorrow?" Sana asked.

The two Kouto girls nodded, and then walked over to Minami "come on Minami" Mayu said, trying to take her hand.

Minami slapped it.

"Minami!" Mayu scolded.

"I'll come when I'm ready!" she said "then again-why would I come with you?"-she was clearly pissed.

"She's mad" Mio whispered.

"No duh!" Mayu told her.

Later that night the two older sisters went to talk to Akira in his room.

"Akira?" Mayu said while knocking on his door.

"Hmm?"

"Can we come in?"

"Akira-you need to tell Minami the truth!" Mayu said.

"Boy-she's straight forward" Akira thought. "You see-I'd rather not break her trust."

"You know what?" Mio said in a cool tone.

Akira and Mayu both looked at her-surprised, Mio never spoke like that.

"You can't let that stand in your way-because once she figures out it's not true love, she'll feel like and idiot-because of you"and with that Mio left.

"Wow" Mayu whispered and left too.

"She'll feel…stupid?" Akira thought.

Outside the door Mio leaned against the wall, and Mayu stood next to her. "I think it's time to call Kyoko" Mayu said.

"Why?" Mio asked.

"Because Minami might believe her-besides she knows more about this than us."

Mio nodded and they headed for the phone.

The next morning after school Kyoko came to pick Minami up-surprising the girl.

"Uh Kyoko why are you here?-I thought picking me up was Akira's job." Minami said.

"He was busy" Kyoko said "come on."

Minami climbed in the car, and Kyoko took her to a café.

"What are we doing here?" Minami asked "I thought we had singing rehearsal."

"You do-we'll just be a little late, I have to talk to you" Kyoko said, getting out of the car.

Minami followed her inside, where they sat and ordered some drinks.

"Okay Minami-I'll just come right out with it, your sisters called me and asked me to talk to you."

"Why?" Minami interrupted.

"They're concerned with the fact that you think Akira is your boyfriend."

"'Cause he is!" Minami said happily.

Kyoko took her hands "Minami, you're wrong, you see Akira is a man, and you are only a child, there's no way he could have romantic feelings for you." She explained calmly.

Minami just looked at her.

Kyoko continued "don't get me wrong, he loves you but more like a little sister and you need to realize that."

"No!" Minami said with a shaky voice "you're wrong! He does love me!" With that she got up and ran out, crying.

"Minami!" Kyoko said, she left some money on the table and ran outside, to find Minami running away. "Minami!" she called again.

Minami didn't listen she was in a full fledged run. "It's not fair! It's not true!" she thought. "Akira does love me! And now Kyoko's against me too?" she continued to run, until she came to the train station, there she got a ticket and took the train to the TV station.

When she arrived she ran straight through the halls to the _Child's Toy _studio-to find that Akira wasn't there. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Minami you're late" Mayu said, while walking up to her sister. "And you've been crying-what happened?"

"Nothing" Minami said "let's get started."

Then Kyoko walked in "Minami! There you are why'd you take off?"

"What?" Sana and the others looked at Kyoko.

"She-like all of you lied to me! And told me Akira isn't my boyfriend!"

"Because it's true!" Mio said.

"No it's not!" then there was a crash outside.

All the Kouto girls froze "we'll go see what that was" Mayu said and ran out, with her sisters at her heels.

A/N: Like it so far?

Profile: Mio Kouto

Age: 12

Alias: Princess Starina

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Mio is quieter than her sisters but really is a good person. She's strong willed and determined, she's always ready to step up and fight. She'll tell the truth about anything-even if it means breaking someone's heart.

Sana and Minami: Hey check out what happens to us next time!

Sana: While we're busy trying to convince Minami that Akira is not in love with her-Minami seems to be distracting herself with something.

Minami: And I'm tired of all the lies! And it doesn't help when we're thrown into another fight-It's fight Drama and Love Drama-but not just my love drama! Next time on _Kodocha: Starlight Princess _It's chapter 5: **The Truth Revealed! Minami's lost love and Rei's New Love!**


	5. The Truth Revealed!

**Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed! Minami's lost love and Rei's New Love!**

"What was that about?" Sana asked watching the girls run.

Kyoko shrugged.

As the girls stepped outside they were immediately grabbed by long green vines. The entangled the girls so that they couldn't move.

"What in all the 7 hells?!" Mayu asked, looking at the vines that covered, and scratched her.

"Surprise."

"Huh?" the girls said. Then they looked to find a young women with long dark green hair with a red rose clip in her hair, She wore a long black dress, and criss-cross black strings wrapped up her arms like gloves.

"Sasha!" Mio said. "What the hell?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, say hi, and get Nova's star seeds!" Sasha said.

"There's no way in hell!" Mayu said.

"Let us go!" Minami said.

"No" Sasha told them, then she waved her hand, and the vines wrapped around the girls necks.

"Uh…What the?" Mayu struggled, and then Sasha came up to her and whispered a song in her ear.

"_Let the vines tangle over your heart _

_Wrap around your soul _

_And change your Aura…" _

"Mayu! No!" Mio looked at her now subdued sister.

Sasha ignored them and tightened the vines around them.

"_Let it become dark _

_Join with me and submit to my dark melody _

_It changes your aura, and your look on things _

_And if you try to escape it will seek you and trap you again."_

"Mayu!" Minami said.

Mayu had a blank and desolate look on her face, she seemed so far away.

"I can't! I won't let this happen!" Minami struggled, she couldn't reach her broach but she knew she could summon it's power. _"Starla Power Make Up!"_

"_So no matter how hard you…" _then Sasha noticed the vines breaking. "What the?"

Starla landed firmly on the ground "I already have enough love trouble! And I won't let you take my sister's love for this world away! Princess Starla Stage On!-man that's better with three of us."

"Just shut up already!" Sasha threw more vines at Starla; she dodged and _climbed _them to get to Mayu.

"Mayu! Mayu wake up! Please!" Mayu continued to stare blankly and Mio still struggled. Starla sighed and _she _began to sing to Mayu.

" _I'm sorry I'm not gentle _

_I'll try harder to be _

_My powers are about to short-circuit _

_I need your help right now…" _

Mayu began to slowly wake up. "What the?" she said.

"You little brat!" Sasha flew up and tackled Starla. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Starla!" Mayu said watching her sister fall, she nodded at Mio.

"_Starsha Power! Make Up!" _

"_Starina Power! Make Up!" _

Once their vines broke they landed in front of Sasha, who was holding Starla to the ground by her kneck. Starina held her hands together, the slowly opened them to reveal a small star. "Aura Star Reform!" The stars hit Sasha, knocking her off of Starla.

Starla got up and rubbed her kneck "thanks" she said.

"Now" Starsha started "Princess Starsha!"

"Princess Starina!"

"Princess Starla!"

"Starlight Princess-Stage on!"

"You little…" Sasha stood up, and threw her hands in the air, making vines grow out of the ground and knock the girls over.

When they stood up Starla started to sing again

" _I'm sorry I'm not gentle _

_I'll try harder to be _

_My powers are about to short-circuit _

_I need your help right now…" _

The others followed

"_As I watch this thing called Moonlight _

_In the hour that is Midnight _

_I realize my true calling to go with you in the sky…" _

"There's no way in hell" Sasha said, then she used the wines to knock the girls over again, they moved, but in the process Starla dropped her microphone.

"Oh crap" she said. Then she grabbed Starina's arm and started to sing with her sisters again.

"_Guided by the deep light of the stars _

_We continue to meet face-to-face _

_Under the blinking stars _

_I see you in a field of roses _

_And learn about your true self _

_Starlight Destiny _

_I believe in it _

_Starlight Destiny!" _

Sasha laid on her knees with her hand on her fore head, she looked up "you girls are strong-but not that strong." She struggled, but got up and held her hands up "Dark Aura…"

"I don't think so!" Starla made a pink star appear in her hand, she kisses her hand "Cutie Star Shine!"

A pink light surrounded Sasha "What in all the 7…" It knocked her foreword.

"Give up yet?" Starsha asked.

"For now!" Sasha muttered then, she disappeared in a black light.

The girls looked at each other, nodded and de-transformed. Then Miami turned to look at her sisters "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you!" she sad and ran back in.

"Okay next time I talk to her with Akira!" Mayu said and went in.

Inside the girls were met by puzzled looks.

'What took so long?" Sana asked.

"More fans?" Mio said.

"It took that long to deal with fans?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure…" Mayu said "now lets get to work!" The girls ran off down the hall.

"Weird" Sana said.

"Okay" Kyoko said "today we're just here to pitch ideas for the song. Got any ideas?" she said.

"A solo for Sana!" Rei said.

"No Rei-not this time" Kyoko told him.

"Something moderate-but still a little up beat" Mio said.

"Something that lifts your sprits!" Minami said.

The girls looked at her. She turned her head away.

"Well she does have a good idea-how about you Sana?" Kyoko asked.

Sana shrugged :I dunno-I guess I'll be fine as long as it's happy!"

"Okay…how about this-I came up with this last night" Kyoko turned to write something on the bard behind her it said: _"Let your sprit soar! And allow Aura to guide you." _

"Guide you to wear exactly?" Rei asked.

Kyoko shrugged "I don't know-do you have any ideas?"

"Me?-what? No." Rei said.

"Hmm guide-how about destiny!" Mayu said.

"Destiny?" Akira, Rei and Sana said.

"Yeah, I mean we all have some kind of destiny right? And depending on if your aura is god or dark, it should lead you to it."

"Cute-I like it" Kyoko said.

"It sounds like something out of a Shojo anime" Sana said.

"If only she knew…" Mio thought.

Later that night Minami came into Akira's room and sat on his bed, where he was reading. "What'cha doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Akira do you love me?" Minami asked.

"What?"

"Do you love-everyone keeps saying you don't! It's not fair."

"Well you see Minami-I, well…I uh…" Akira just didn't know what to tell her, and then Mayu came in.

"Minami he does love you but like a sister." She stated.

"No! It's not true!" she grabbed Akira's arm. "He's my boyfriend! My pimp! He loves me and…"

Mayu tapped her head (she does it like Akito does by lightly hitting her with her fist) "he doesn't love you like that. You are only ten Akira is well I'm gonna say 23, there is no way he could ever have romantic feelings for you." She tapped her again "and if you knew what a pimp was, you'd know it isn't something to be proud of."

"What?" Minami said, "it's not true is it?"

Akira looked at Minami-then nodded, slowly, but truthfully.

"No! It can't be! NO!" With that Minami tore out of the room, and ran into her own room and flung herself on the bed. "No! Why? Why does it have to be this way?" Then Mio and Mayu came in and sat on either side of her. "Go away!" Minami said.

"Minami. Listen" Mio started "Maybe he doesn't love you romantically, but at least he loves you somewhat, and you should be thankful that you are loved."

"Besides we have other things to worry about. Don't you think our mission is more important then this?" Mayu asked.

"Screw destiny! Screw the mission!" Minami said.

Mayu tapped her again "don't ever talk like that again! Especially about our mission! You know very well that if we don't awaken the full power of the star seeds, then our queen won't awaken and "Nova" as they call her will destroy the world."

Minami looked up "it is true…" Then she grabbed on to Mayu and Mayu hugged her.

"Shhh…" Mayu said.

Meanwhile Rei was still at the studio; he had been working on something when he came to the meeting room for the _Child's Toy _special. He peeked in and saw Kyoko working.

"Doesn't she ever stop working?" Rei thought "I mean where does she live? I've never heard her mention her family…There's a lot more to her I just know it." He continued to watch her "wait a minute." He turned around and whispered to himself "this feeling…I think I'm in love with Kyoko!"

A/N: The rest of Starlight Princess' Story and their queen will be covered later on. Ha Minami finally learned the truth-she may be upset and confused, but she's not the only one confused-Rei seems confused too ne? Also the song _Starlight Legend _is also written and owned by me!

Sana and Minami: Hey! Here's a sneak peak of our next chapter!

Sana: Rei's realized something about Kyoko, but has she realized it yet? And what is her story anyway?

Minami: And what's with this kid who keeps hangin' around outside the studio what's he want?

Sana: Oh that's Akito-but anyway there's a lot more to come! Next time on _Kodocha: Starlight Princess _its chapter 6 in our hidden feeling saga! **Mixed Feelings Arise! The past and trials of Kyoko Yoshizumi! **


	6. The Past and Trials of Kyoko Yoshizumi!

**Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings Arise! The Past and Trials of Kyoko Yoshizumi! **

_Kyoko: Two years ago I was hired as Starlight Princess' choreographer. I've been dancing my whole life, and through this I became so close to these three girls, they became the sisters I never had. _

After days of working the girls realized that the special was only two weeks away. (Something like this takes a lot of time, Okay I'm just guessing bear w/ me)

"How long have we been working?" Sana asked flopping in a chair after rehearsal one day.

"I dunno" Mayu shrugged "about a week and a couple of days."

Sana sighed "huh."

"Don't worry Sana it'll be over sooner than you know it" Kyoko said putting a hand to Sana's shoulder.

"I hope so!" Sana said.

"Why you don't like us?" Minami said giving Sana a wide-eyed look.

Mio and Mayu laughed they were glad Minami had gotten over the whole Akira thing, and they're life had return to its natural status or _supernatural _in the girl's case.

Meanwhile Kyoko had moved over to the side, with Rei following. "Hey Kyoko?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Kyoko turned around to face Rei.

"I was wondering, what's your back round?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your background, you know your past? I mean since we've been working together and are gonna be stuck with each other for the next two weeks I was just curious." Rei stated.

"Well in the long in short of it I grew up with my parents and two brothers in Kasatsu, went to a dancing school and now I live in my own apartment about 10 minutes away from here." Kyoko said.

"That's it?" Rei asked.

"For now, but I guess I could tell you more, if you're willing to listen."

"Sure, how about I meet you tomorrow at that small café downtown?" Rei offered.

"Sure" Kyoko said.

The next day, before rehearsal Rei and Kyoko sat in the café she had taken Minami to a couple days earlier.

"Okay what do you wanna know?" Kyoko asked.

"Just about your life, you know where you grew up and stuff." Rei told her.

"Depends are you really gonna listen to the whole thing?"

"Sure…"

"Okay well it's like this: I was the youngest and the only girl in a group of two boys, my mother and father got divorced when I was only four. And I only remember that vaguely…"

-**Flashback- **

A young Kyoko is sitting with two boys and her mother in front of the children. "Kids I know you might not understand now, but your father and I are getting divorced." Kyoko's mother-Kikyo told them.

Little Kyoko looked up "Mama? What'll happen to Papa?"

"I don't know Kyoko, I just don't know…"

**-End Flashback- **

"After that, they continued to fight, mostly over our custody, though my mother won that fight, and I'm kind of glad she did, I mean she'd the one that taught me how to dance." Kyoko continued.

"I see, and how did that come about?" Rei asked.

"Well it actually started with TV."

**-Flashback- **

A six-year-old Kyoko is sitting in front of the TV with her brother Rihito changing the channel over and over again. "Just pick something!" she told him.

"Shut up" he said.

Kyoko pouted and continued to watch the channels flip, until she saw something. "Turn it back!" she said.

"What?"

"Turn it back!"

Rihito did, and Kyoko sat down, now watching a dance show. The way the people moved intrigued her, her eyes lit up "wow…"

"Kyoko?"

"Huh?" Kyoko looked up to find her mother standing over her.

"Kyoko, dear would you like to learn how to dance like that?"

"Can I really do that?"

"With years of practice, you can even be better than them I bet, so what do you say?" Kikyo asked.

"YEAH!" Kyoko jumped up.

A couple days later Kyoko is with her mother in the living room on Kikyo's feet.

"Mama? I thought we were gonna dance like the girls on TV." Kyoko said.

"First you have to learn small slow dances then we can get you started on more complicated stuff." (Once again I don't know Bear W/ me!)

**-End Flashback- **

"So that's how it was for a couple of months, then she got me enrolled in a dance class, I took to it quickly and I knew that it's what I wanted to do. It gave me away to express myself, and I knew when I was angry or sad it could cheer me up, and along with dancing came music, and through that I started writing my own songs, which also gave me a way to vent sometimes." Kyoko stated to Rei.

"I see, so all of this dancing and writing is what inspired you to be a choreographer?"

"I'm not sure, I think that was part of the reason, the other part was my dance teacher in High School."

**-Flashback-**

After dance class Kyoko is still working on her routine, when her teacher comes in. "Miss. Yoshizumi, it's after practice why are you here?" She asked.

"If I wish to perfect this routine I have to work harder and longer don't I?" Kyoko asked calmly.

"I guess so, but your skills are already amazing, and the way you choreograph things is quite interesting, have you ever though of becoming a choreographer?"

"A choreographer?"

"Yes why?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know, I've always considered it, but I'm not sure." Kyoko said.

"Listen, if it's what you want go for it. I've seen the way you teach the younger kids, and I can tell you enjoy teaching others, the same way your mother taught you." Her Teacher said.

**-End Flashback- **

"That got me to do a lot of thinking, and eventually I decided she was right, so after High school I went to another Dance academy. Over at the academy is when I heard out the audition to be Starlight Princess' choreographer, they were relatively New and I had never heard of them, but I deiced to give it a shot. Honestly I didn't care weather I got the job or not, but I was happy when I did, because by teaching the girls I got to know them, and love them. They were like the sisters I never had, but always wanted." Kyoko continued.

"I see" Rei said. "So you're definitely close?"

Kyoko nodded "very, you see they know as well as I do that whenever something is wrong they can talk to me and I'll help them."

"Sounds sweet."

"It really is I like knowing that I can trust them, just as they can trust me." Kyoko gave Rei a gentle smile.

"She's so beautiful when she smiles, it's kind of sweet" Rei thought, and smiled back.

"He's so nice, and willing to listen, I know we used to argue at first, but now…" Kyoko thought. Then she snapped out of it "anyway that's about it."

"I see."

"Now what about you?"

"HUH?"

"You asked me so I'm asking you."

"I'll tell you later, I've gotta go." Rei glanced at his watch "Rehearsal remember?"

"Right!" Kyoko said, and then she got up, and left with Rei.

"Wait a minute" Rei asked as they were leaving "one more question?"

"Shoot" Kyoko said.

"Where do you live currently?"

"Oh I live in the Tokyo Plaza building down town in a two bedroom apartment, with the worst doorman ever!"

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Yeah-don't ask" then she got into her car and headed off while Rei got into his.

A little while later during break Minami was looking out the window overlooking the front door. "Hey Sana? Who's that kid?"

"Hmm?" Sana joined Minami. "Is that…I think it is?" she thought. "I'll be right back!" She said and ran out.

"Sana where are you…" Kyoko started.

"No time for questions Kyoko!" she continued to run.

"Uh Sana…" Kyoko gave up. "She's turning into one of the girls, I mean I love them to death but they are known for running off…" Kyoko thought.

Meanwhile Sana had made her way downstairs and was headed outside. "Akito!" She said running out.

"Hey" Akito said in his usual tone.

"What'cha' doin'?" Sana asked.

"I dunno, I was takin' a walk and I thought I'd see what's so special about this band."

"I still can't believe you've never heard of them!" Sana said, then all the girls came out.

"Sana what are you doing? Kyoko's waiting." Mio said.

"Who are you?" Minami got up on Akito's face.

"Get out of my face" was Akito's reply.

"Minami back up, I told you people don't like it when you do that." Mayu gently pulled Minami away form Akito's face. "Sorry about her, I'm Mayu Kouto" she held her hand out.

Akito looked at it then shook it-briefly.

"And I'm Minami and this is my sister Mio!" Minami said "we're Starlight Princess!"

"What's so special about you guys?" Akito asked.

"HUH?!" Minami said.

"So you really don't know them do you?" Sana asked.

Akito just looked at her.

A/N: So Akito finally meets Starlight Princess huh? And it seems like something's going on with someone else other than Akira and Minami.

Also: After this all of my current stories will be on Hiatus for a while, My family is probably getting a new computer soon, and I really can't update anything for a while, It'll probably be about 2 to 3 weeks before I can update Gomenasi!

Sana & Minami: Hey here's a sneak peek of our next chapter!

Minami: Akito's getting a course in Starlight Princess 101! Well not the whole story….

Sana: What?

Minami: Never mind! And after that happens Mayu gets a surprise!

Sana: Nazomi Kumara is back! And he's doing a commercial with her!

Minami: But we're afraid that he knows more than he should!

Sana and Minami: Next time on _Kodocha: Starlight Princess _It's chapter 7: **Secrets Revealed?! The Mysterious Behavior of Nazomi Kumara!**


	7. Secrets Revealed!

**Chapter 7:** **Secrets Revealed?! The Mysterious Behavior of Naozumi Kumara! **

"Anyway…" Sana started "you really should talk to us! Can you wait until after rehearsal?"

"I don't know I might be gone by then" Akito said.

"Then give us 5 minutes" Mayu said and the girls ran inside.

"There you are" Kyoko said when they passed her "you know we have to…"

"Sorry Kyoko! We have some talking to do!" Minami said, Kyoko sighed.

After a couple of minutes they went back outside and took a walk with Akito.

"Sana told us a bit about you" Mayu said "are you still a boss monkey?"

"No! No! Not anymore" Sana said.

"Okay then what is it you wanna know?" Mio asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Akito asked.

"I'm Mayu Kouto and these are my sisters Mio and Minami, and we're Starlight Princess. We started out acting when Minami was 5, back then it was mostly commercials and stuff." Mayu explained. "After a while we started getting various guest roles on TV, and about 2 years ago we decided to start singing, and we became a band."

"We had a lot of trouble with the name at first, and then it just seemed to come to us" Mio said.

"After the decision to start we hired Kyoko and just hit it off from there" Minami said.

"Okay…" Akito said "but how do I know you're actually good?" Akito asked.

Mayu opened her school bag and took out a CD, she handed it to Akito. "Listen to this when you have the time okay?" she asked.

Akito read it "Starlight Princess: Starlight Legend?" he said.

Mayu nodded "many of our songs have titles like that."

"Why?"

"It makes them different, that's all."

"Okay…" Akito said "I have to go." With that he left down the street.

"Okay bye Akito!" Sana and Minami said.

"I like him!" Minami said.

Her sisters just looked at her (Insert Sweat drops here)

The next morning, the girl's mother had found the time to drop them off at there schools. You see Aiko Kouto was a doctor and was busy a lot, but did spend a lot of time with her girls, though she usually never had the morning off. Anyway as Mayu left the car she suddenly remembered something and grabbed her arm.

"What?" Mayu asked.

"Kyoko called last night, she has to talk to you about a new commercial okay?" Aiko said.

Mayu nodded and walked away, her sisters waved her off. "Commercial…" she thought while walking "Akira would have told me if I was doing one in advance…Wouldn't he?"

"Mayu?"

"Unless he forgot…"

"Mayu?"

"I mean he has been busy so…"

"Mayu?!"

"What?!" Mayu turned around to find Hazuki in her face. Hazuki was one of Mayu's few friends, it's not that the kids didn't like her, she just had other things to worry about, school work, jobs, the special and most important her mission.

"Sorry!" Hazuki said sarcastically.

"Oh Hi, sorry I was just thinking." Mayu told her.

"About what?"

"Nothing really, just job stuff."

"You work you much Mayu, you need to relax. I mean you've done so much in these past few weeks; I'm amazed you can finish your homework! Sometimes it feels like your supernatural!"

"Oh you have _no _idea" Mayu thought.

"Mayu?"

"Huh?" Mayu snapped back to reality.

"Come on, we should probably go in now."

Mayu nodded and followed her.

That afternoon Mayu found Kyoko waiting for her after school.

"Who's she?" Hazuki asked.

"You don't remember Kyoko? My choreographer?" Mayu asked.

"Oh yeah, the on who tells you all the funny doorman stories…"

"Well she does more than that, but those are true stories."

Hazuki nodded "I know."

"Well then I'll be off, see you tomorrow!" Mayu called while walking off.

"Okay see ya!" Hazuki said.

"Hey Mayu" Kyoko said when she came up to her.

"May I ask what your doing here?" Mayu asked.

"Why you don't want me here?"

"No, I do, I'm just curious, you never pick me up, I usually walk."

"Well I had to talk to you" Kyoko said as she and Mayu got in the car.

"Okay talk" Mayu said.

"Well, you see Rei told me about this commercial. Sana was supposed to do it, but she decided not to, It's another commercial for those Heal Bond bandages."

"I see, and why did you choose me?"

"Well, I decided to ask you because you haven't done too many commercials lately, and Minami said no." Kyoko explained.

"And Mio?" Mayu asked, wondering why she didn't ask her other sister.

"I didn't ask her, she's already lined up for a commercial"

"Okay" Mayu nodded "I'll do it."

"And one more thing." Kyoko said.

"Huh?" Mayu looked at her.

"The commercial is with Naozumi Kumara."

"Oh him, why him?" It's not that Mayu didn't like him, in fact she'd never met him, but she was still curious.

"Well he usually does these commercials."

"I see" Mayu nodded again, as they arrived at the studio.

Today was another production meeting day, so there were no rehearsals, just another day in a room contemplating ideas, but this time Zenjiro was with them.

"I think we need effects! Lots of effects!" he said.

Kyoko smiled and shook her head "We don't have time for that."

"Yeah, but I do have time for you" Zenjiro told her.

Kyoko laughed "I don't think so" she said.

Rei glared at Zenjiro "how can he say something like that? It's just not right" he thought.

"Anyway, maybe we should just have a special stage set up and some effects." Mio suggested.

"That's a better idea." Kyoko wrote it down on the board.

"And lasers!" Sana said "lots of lasers!"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Rei asked.

"Not if we wear safety goggles."

"No!" Everyone else said.

"Oh come on it could be fun!"

"No!" Everyone repeated.

Sana slumped.

After that she stayed quiet for almost the rest of the meeting-until the end. "Are you sure you don't want lasers?" she asked Kyoko and Akira.

"We're sure" Akira said and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Then Akira left and Zenjiro came over "you sure you don't want to rethink my offer?"

"I'm sure" Kyoko said, and Zenjiro sighed.

Rei stood at the door mumbling to himself.

"Rei Segami are you jealous?" Kyoko asked him while walking out.

"Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you better than that" she finished and left.

"Why does she always do that?" Rei asked himself, Kyoko was always trying to imply things.

The next day Akira took Mayu down to film her commercial.

"Okay what do you think?" Mayu said coming out of her dressing room, she was wearing a long dark Blue dress and a silver necklace.

"Pretty" Akira said.

Then Zenjiro came down the hall "oh hey Mayu."

"Hey Zenjiro, are you and Hiroshi doing a commercial too?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, but we don't get to look nice."

"We're cockroaches" Hiroshi said, and then they walked off.

"It's not fair Mayu's pretty so she gets to wear pretty dresses, we look like cockroaches so we play cockroaches."

"Poor Zenjiro" Mayu sighed.

"Are you saying that just to be sarcastic?" Akira asked.

"Nah, I'd say about 30 percent serious 70 percent sarcasm" Mayu told him.

Akira shook his head then looked around "now where's that Kumara kid?"

"Huh? You mean he's not here yet?"

"Nope" then there was a call behind them.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" both turned around to find a man coming at them.

"Hey, I'm Naozumi Kumara's manager, you're Akira right?"

Akira nodded "right and this is Mayu."

Mayu bowed her head, and then Naozumi came out.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey" Mayu said, then she looked at him "how old are you?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh eleven."

"Sana's age…" Mayu muttered to herself.

Then the director came down the hall "We're ready now" she said "oh and listen-Mayu you're a violinist and you've hurt your wrist so you can't play in the concert, you're depressed, so Naozumi comes over and gives you flowers and a Heal-Bond bandage got it?"

Mayu nodded and they headed off.

**-Commercial- **

Mayu sits on her knees holding her wrist, she looks depressed.

Naozumi stands in the back, Mayu looks up and he comes up to her.

He holds out one of the bandages. "Heal-Bond?" he ask.

"Heal-Bond?" Mayu looks at him.

"Take it; it'll heal up the scratch faster."

Mayu takes it and continues to look at him "thank you" she whispers.

**-End Commercial- **

"Okay that's good!" the director said "you got it in one take!"

"That's it?" Mayu said "Oh well I have the rest of the day off."

"Hey Mayu?"

"Huh?" Mayu turned around and looked at Naozumi.

"They said we can keep the flowers, here"

"Thanks" Mayu said.

Naozumi started to walk but he paused "and Mayu" he said a bit mysteriously "I know…your secret."

Mayu gasped and turned around "My secret? Could he really know everything? Who are you?... Who the hell are you?" she thought.

A/N: Ah the dreaded cliff Hanger…so could Naozumi really know everything? Just wait and see!

Sana and Minami: Hey check out what happens next time?

Minami: What's Kumara's deal? What does he know anyway? Could he possibly know the _true _story of Starlight Princess?

Sana: What _true _story?

Minami: Never mind, but other than that we've figured out what Rei's deal is these days!

Sana: He's in love and we're gonna help him find it!

Sana and Minami: Next time on _Kodocha: Starlight Princess _It's chapter 8:** Truths revealed! Naozumi's Secret Words and Rei's Secret Love!**


End file.
